Blitzwolfer
Benwolf is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of the Loboan species, which is native to the Anur Transyl moon Luna Lobo. Because no one knew a name for it besides Benwolf, they called it a Yenaldooshi, which refers to a skin-walker, an equivalent of a Werewolf. Benwolf is voiced by Tara Strong. History Benwolf is the first form that was taken from another alien via capture mode. Benwolf first appeared in the episode Benwolf, when Max goes to see an old friend who lives in New Mexico. In the episode, after some continued fight, Ben's Omnitrix is scratched(with no damage on it) by the wild Loboan.The Omnitrix was somehow stuck between Capture Mode and Active Mode, and as a result, the transformation is gradual instead of instantaneous(like a werewolf). At first, the transformation into Benwolf was believed to be a curse afflicted on Ben when the Yenaldooshi bit him while he was Wildvine. It wasn't until the transformation was com plete and the Omnitrix symbol appeared on Benwolf's waist did they realize that the form was alien and that meant their enemy was an alien werewolf. Abilities Benwolf is very muscular, tall, has dog-like back legs, stands on his back legs, and has a face and muzzle that looks like a Mexican wolf's face and muzzle. It also has many animal-like tendencies.Benwolf has enhanced strength, speed and agility; supposedly being able to lift approximately 500 lbs and run over 70 mph. In addition to Benwolf's formidable claws, fangs, and muscles, he can emit a ultrasonic howl if the parts of his quadra-hinged muzzle is opened and a shout is let out. He can also do a jump attack by using his claws to slash the air. Weaknesses Even being stronger than a human, its strength is still less than those of Fourarms. It can also be affected by many other normal attacks. Ultraviolet light may blind him. Benwolf is colorblind so it is hard for Ben to distinguish anything but black and white, it is only an issue when trying to figure out what is around him when looking straight on. Benwolf finds it hard to resist animal like tendencies, such as hunting rabbits. Ultimate Alien His muzzle is white, his mouth isn't green anymore, the symbol of the Ultimatrix is on his chest, and his fur color its light blue instead of dark grey. Also, Benwolf looks more muscular than in the original series. Naming and Translations Benwolf generally has the same name spoken in different accents depending on the language. There are some exceptions, though: *'Croatian:' Dlakovuk/ Hairy Wolf(it is in reality a pun on the word "Vukodlak", which means "Werewolf", with it's sylables exchanged) *'Swedish:' Ben-ulv *'Italian: '''Benlupo *'Bulgarian: 'Бенвълк/Benwolf *'Brazilian:'''Lobisben / A play with Werewolf in portuguese(Lobisomen) and Ben Trivia *The episode Benwolf appears in marks the first appearance of the Omnitrix's capture mode. *Ben's slow transformation to "Benwolf" was caused by a glitch of the Omnitrix being in Active and Capture Mode at the same time, a glitch that was fixed by Azmuth by the time it is tried again in Alien Force. *Although Ben never officialy name "Benwolf", the alien's name was the title of the episode and in the credits. *It is possible that many fans may think that Ben named Benwolf, since Ben said "No, it's me, Benwwwooolllfff!" When Wes was going to shoot him. His body probably could not control him saying "wolf" after a word. He said that before, too. *Benwolf is the first alien added to the Omnitrix. *Benwolf is part of the "Halloween Trio"(also including Benmummy and Benvicktor) Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category: Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens